


Incredible

by lightinthehall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/pseuds/lightinthehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack-Jack's name on the birth certificate was actually Jääkarhu, an odd name hailing from Finland, but seeing as Alfred couldn't pronounce it without sounding like he was sneezing and Matthew couldn't remember it at all, the name was shortened to Jack. </p><p>Alfred, of course wasted no time relating the name to his favourite heroic baby of all time. [ Prompt: Married!AmeCan + humanbaby!Kumajirou ] Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mr. Incredible, Jack-Jack, Elasti-girl and Frozone belong to The Incredibles and their respective owners. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya.

"Heeey Jack-Jack! Look at the camera! Over here little buddy!"

The boy in question merely gives his father a cursory glance before resuming his close examination of the air just above his head. He pauses at a particular dust particle with light grey eyes, drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth as he vocalizes a choice series of random syllables.

He scrunches his face as Matthew wipes at the baby's chin with a soft cloth decorated with tiny red maple leaves on the edges. Matthew nuzzles the side of the baby's head.

"Look at daddy, Jack - see? He's waving at you!" Matthew gives him a small encouraging bounce on his lap.

Instead, the boy clutches at Matthew's sweater and turns his face to rest his tiny forehead against Canadian's chest, rubbing it onto the fabric in a way that was _absolutely adorable_  but also likely to cause some sort of facial wool burn.

_CLICK!_

Matthew laughs and pulls him away slightly, keeping one hand supporting the back of the baby's head.

"He wasn't even looking."

"Yeah but it was really cute!" the American says, cooing. Something in Matthew thrills at Alfred's fatherly side.

"I think he's tired Alfred, maybe we should take ridiculously cheesy family holiday photos another time?"

The boy uses chubby fingers to impatiently pull at the sweater he wore, glancing accusingly at his dads as if it was _their_  fault that the sweater was itchy and too warm. Well. It was only mostly their fault. His fingers reach the outline of the large polar bear that adorned his festive sweater and he is once again distracted, paying no attention to the other men in the room.

Alfred rubs his hand on the back of his head, looking helplessly at his fancy camera-tripod set-up and then back at his husband's concerned face.

"I guess, but Arthur wants these photos mailed out in time for the holidays!"

Matthew rolls his eyes, tugging the sweater out of Jack's mouth and wiping absently at the damp design of the polar bear's head.

"We can just e-mail the pictures."

"E-mail? Does he know how to use that?" He snaps the camera lens cover back on.

"Of course he does, and besides, Francis can always help him," Matthew says, pulling the sweater out of the baby's mouth once again.

Alfred pauses in the middle of tucking the camera strap into the case to look at him pointedly.

"You're kidding right?"

\---

" _Ahhhhhh_  Jack say a _hhhhhh,_ " Matthew says, attempting to approach Jack's mouth with spoon laden with orange mushy goodness. 

The baby opens his mouth slightly at his hopeful father, and promptly closes it again causing the spoon to deflect off the side of his cheek leaving a orange streak on his face.

"Oh Jack, you gotta eat!" Matthew places the spoon back into the round glass container. He adjusts the high chair. "How else are you going to become a big strong hockey player?" He takes another cloth and wipes the food off the boy's face, pressing a light kiss atop Jack's head.

"Hockey player?" Alfred wanders into the kitchen in his boxers and his short blond hair still messy from sleep and gives both Matthew and Jack-Jack a kiss.

"Hell no! My son isn't going to be a hockey player!" He opens the fridge. 

"How about something that  _won't_  give him brain damage? Like football!" Alfred says this loudly over his shoulder as he begins to whip up some eggs and turns on the stove top.

"Football won't give him brain damage? Have you  _heard_  some of those guys talk?"

"Have you heard hockey players talk? Besides, I already bought him football swag as a Christmas present. He's going to grow up nice, proper and _American_  thank you very much." The frying pan in his hand sizzles as he flips the omelet over.

"Quit implying that Canadians aren't raised proper - he's not wearing any of that! I already bought him a Team Canada jersey!"

Jack-Jack, deciding that listening to his fathers argue about his athletic future and his nationality was appetite inducing, attempts to reach for the spoon embedded in the baby food.

"So?"

"It's personalized!" Matthew picks up the spoon again and places the spoonful of mush into Jack's mouth.  _Success_!

"Uh-huh, and next you're going to suggest we teach him  _French_." He plates the omelettes and places one in front of Matthew.

"Thanks - and  _of course_  he's going to learn French! There are tons of benefits to being multilingual -"

"Fine, then I'm teaching him Polish," Alfred says, plunking himself onto the chair next to Matthew's.

"You don't know how to speak Polish - Oh, this is really good by the way."

Alfred hums at him, eyes shining.

\---

Jack-Jack's name on the birth certificate was actually _Jääkarhu,_  an odd name hailing from Finland, but seeing as Alfred couldn't pronounce it without sounding like he was sneezing and Matthew couldn't remember it at all, the name was shortened to _Jack._  

Alfred, of course wasted no time relating the name to his favourite heroic baby of all time.

"That makes _me_ Mr. Incredible! And Jack-Jack can fly!" Alfred laughs holding Jack-Jack high up in the air, his feet manoeuvring around living room furniture as Jack-Jack "flew" and shrieked happily.

In the meantime, Matthew watches them from overtop his novel, eyes flashing to each dangerous point in the room - _the coffee table, the chair leg, the cabinet, the chandelier, the desk_  -as Alfred deftly dodges them all until -

"WHOA!"

And Matthew is there, arms out and catching Alfred (who in turn was protectively cradling Jack-Jack) before he hit the ground. Looking back at the pesky ottoman caught on his foot, he grins at Matthew.

"Heh, oops. I guess that makes you Elasti-girl?" he asks sheepishly. Then he lowers his voice, "You are pretty flexible -"

He gets a smack in the arm for that.

"Don't even." Matthew huffs, setting the ottoman upright and picking his book off the floor.

"Who are you then?" Alfred takes a seat beside Matthew on the couch, while making sure Jack-Jack wasn't hurt. "Frozone?"

Matthew snorts. Jack giggles. 

"Nah, you're right, you're not _cool_  enough for it anyway."

Matthew groans and even Jack-Jack does something akin to a face-palm.

\---

The three of them end up watching _The Incredibles_  together with Alfred repeating his favourite lines -  _NO CAPES! -_ and Jack-Jack falling asleep in Matthew's arms in the middle of it .

\---

Matthew leans tiredly against the door frame, watching his husband lay a sleeping Jack-Jack into his crib. Alfred ruffles the boy's thin, light platinum blond hair smiling softly at his son.

The hair looked almost white against Alfred's tanned hand and Matthew recalls that on the day of Jack's adoption two months ago, the kindly Japanese man running the agency had likened the hair colour to a polar bear's fur. 

Since then, Matthew hadn't been able to get the image out of his mind.

 _His little polar bear._  It helped that as a child, Matthew had always wanted a polar bear cub of his own. Not that he was using Jack to live out his childhood dreams. It just helped. Really.

He thinks that getting married to the man he loved most of all was the greatest thing that he could ever ask for - and he still feels that way. Alfred constantly brings out the wonder in everything he does, still the star-eyed golden boy he fell in love with years ago.

And now they had Jack-Jack - a beautiful baby boy that they could love and raise together. 

Is a man allowed to be this happy?

Suddenly Alfred is draping his arms around Matthew's neck and leaning onto him. 

"We're really lucky Matt," Alfred grins into Matthew's shoulder and he can practically  _feel_  Alfred's giddiness and the words reverberate through his bones.

"Yeah," Matthew agrees quietly. 

 _I am_.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Another one-shot from my tumblr. Thank you for reading! And thank you for the prompt anon! :) I hope it meets your expectations.
> 
> I was unsure how to approach the part of the prompt that this baby was supposed to be Kumajirou so I hope you don't mind all the allusions. 
> 
> Platinum blond - extremely light blond hair - when it's light enough, it looks almost gray/white
> 
> Jääkarhu - Finnish for Polar Bear (I was adverse to naming the baby Kumajirou OTL)


End file.
